


Hope

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sad, Short, but they're there, like barely sad, the rest of the team is briefly and barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jemma never made it through the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I whipped up in no time at all but I hope you all enjoy!

Hope is a fickle mistress. Strong enough to get you through the hardest of times but also as fragile as glass. It is what has kept Fitz going because he can’t accept that Jemma could be dead or lost forever and it paid off because now here he was racing through this hostile, sandy planet calling out for her. And when he heard her voice calling back over the roar of the wind that whipped sand into his face he charged as fast as he could towards it, who knew how long Daisy could keep the portal open?

Racing up the dune in front of him he saw Jemma climbing to meet him but then he felt the tug of the cable. No! He needed more time! As Jemma blindly ran to grab his hand he too reached out because this was his goal and he couldn’t give up hope now with her right in front of him. Finally grasping each other's hands he held on as hard as he could even as their fingers slide past each other, not strong enough to hold on and then he was back in their world, the shattered portal around him.

Not seeing Jemma he started to frantically dig through the shards but to no avail, Jemma didn’t make it. In that moment Fitz felt his heart drop and all his energy drain from him. With the shards falling from his open palms all he could do was stare at the destroyed portal around him and the others stood around, too shocked to speak.

Fitz then felt the first few tears fall from his eyes before he was too blinded by them to see properly. Chest heaving he let all he was feeling out, fist squeezing the rubble in his hands, the shards cutting into his skin causing blood to trickle down his arms and disappear into the mess that surrounded him.

No  no we could fix this. We know what the place is like so maybe Thor or perhaps the portal could be used in this state or fixed, yes, yes those could work. Now smiling like a maniac Fitz let out a bark of laughter because all was not lost, he had new hope. Yes new energy, and new hope.

A fickle mistress indeed...


End file.
